Stars (A Series Of Oneshots)
by xxEllieJellyxx
Summary: Hey I thought I'd try to write some oneshots- please read and review if you like it or if you have a prompt for the next chapter or particular characters that you want! Fluffy fluffy Ryley ;) xo
1. Stars

**Hey I hope you like this-my first one shot :) I thought I'd try to write one with lots of fluff and I saw the prompt "Stars" on Tumblr and as I'm Reading "The Fault In Our Stars" I thought it was a sign ;) Please review if you like it and if you have any ideas for a prompt for chapter two! If you want more though, the chapters probably won't be linked :D**

**Marley's POV…**

"It's a surprise." Ryder tells me, taking hold of my hand. "I'm sure you'll love it!"

We walk up the hill's grassy slope with our fingers entwined. He sits down and pulls me down next to me. We can see the sun setting in the distance, the sky a myriad of colours. There's brilliant purples, golden yellows and crimson reds.

"It's beautiful." I whisper in awe, unable to avert my gaze.

"That's not even the best bit." He tells me, squeezing my hand. "I knew you'd like it." Out of the corner of my eye I see him turning to face me but I continue to look forward, mesmerized by the gorgeous sky. I can sense his eyes searching my face and I turn to look at him.

"You're missing it." I tell him, unable to understand why he isn't captivated by this scene.

"But I'm not." He replies softly. "I can see everything that I need to and the most beautiful thing of all is staring me right in the eyes."

I rest my head on his broad shoulder and return my gaze to the sky. There is less than a fifth of the sun on display now as it's disappearing behind the horizon. "You're so cheesy." I mutter.

"But that's one of the things you love most about me." He says in reply, and I can tell that he's smirking. I don't argue with him because he's right and he knows he is. I love how he's such a hopeless romantic and this night is just perfect.

We sit there like that for a few moments in silence as words just aren't needed. We lie back after a while and watch the moon take its place in the centre of the sky. Its shaped like a toenail, just like in that song- Introducing Me- and the stars are arranged perfectly around it. I gasp, it's just so flawless.

"That one over there, that's Orion's Belt." He says, pointing at a constellation to the right of the moon. "And that's because of your smile."

"My smile?" I repeat, confused.

"Each star you can see tonight is one reason that I love you. And that one's because of your smile." He explains to me.

"And that one over there is because of _your _smile." I tell him, pointing at an even brighter star. Two can play at that game!

We go on like this for what must be about an hour but it feels like less than a minute, until Ryder lets out a sigh.

"I think I'm going to run out of stars!" He says exasperated. "There are far too many reasons!" I lean over and give him a quick peck on the cheek before lying on my back again. I can't get over how amazing this night has been and how lucky I am to be with him.

"I wonder..." I begin, turning to face him. "If every single person sat outside and watched the stars each night, would they all start to live their lives a little differently?"

"I'm sure they would." He says, smiling at me and running his fingers through my hair. "But I'm lucky. I don't need to wait until it's dark. I have my own star right here and I can just watch the sparkle in her eyes."

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you want more and if you have a prompt for the next chapter :) Also if you do want more, they will be a lot longer than this! (About double this length)**


	2. Eating Disorder

**Hi- thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and added this to their favourites/ follows! Please review if you like this chapter too :) One of the comments asked me to do a chapter about Marley's eating disorder (So there is a bit) and as everyone seemed to like the fluffiness in last chapter I'll try and include some in this one :D (By the way I have no idea how drive- in movie theatres work but one is mentioned)**

**Marley's POV...**

I force my fingers even further down my throat until I can see specks of blood in my vomit- a sign that I've got everything up. I didn't want to do this. I didn't think I'd ever have to do it again; I thought I'd gotten over it, but Ryder took me out for dinner and I ate way too much. I'd raced home and found myself in the all too familiar position.

I get to my fight and, wiping my mouth on my arm, flush the toilet. I walk over to the sink and start to wash my hands but I catch sight of myself in the mirror. I look like I always do after purging. My eyes are puffy and red, my cheeks are flushed and there are tears running down my face. I look _terrible. _I reach for the towel and start to scrub at my face, wiping away the moisture.

"Urgh I look awful." I moan to myself. "Why did I have to eat of all that?"

"I think you look beautiful." Someone says huskily from behind me. I turn, horrified to see Ryder standing in the doorway. I can see the disappointment in his gorgeous eyes. "You left the door open." He tells me, explaining how he got in.

"I'm sorry," I sob. I can't believe he's seeing me like this- I look like a total mess. He's probably going to break up with me right now. "I didn't mean to do it- it's just all that food and I…" I trail off, not knowing what to say.

"Don't be sorry Marls." He says softly. He walks over to me and embraces me tightly. I can't help myself from crying into his shoulder.

"But I promised you that I wouldn't do it anymore but I still did and I'm- just- I'm sorry… and I'm ruining your shirt." I gush, stepping back and wiping some of the fallen tears. "Sorry."

"I couldn't care less about the shirt Mar." He tells me, coming closer. "I care about _you. _And I will help you get better. I promise I will. You don't have to do this anymore; you're incredible. Amazing. Flawless. I could go on for weeks Marley, years even. I just don't understand why you can't see what I can."

I shake my head. "You're so sweet Ryder, I don't deserve you." I tell him sincerely, more droplets escaping from my eyes. I know it's true- I'm not good enough for him. I never will be.

"Well who does deserve me? I'm awesome." He jokes, reaching towards me. He wipes the tears from my face with his thumb. "But seriously, you're perfect. And I wouldn't change anything about you- not even for the world cause you are the world to me."

I can't stop myself from smiling at his cheesy words. "Thank you." I say, my voice breaking. "Thank you."

"No problem." He whispers softly in my ear. "Now let's go."

"Where?" I ask as he takes my hand and leads me outside and into his car.

"Just wait and see." He replies vaguely, a smirk on his lips. I rest my head on his shoulder as he begins to drive.

He stops outside the ice cream parlour- where we had our first date. It's my favourite place and he knows it. Mom always used to take me here when I'd had a bad day at school and she could always tell what flavour I needed, as could Ryder.

"I'll be back in a second." He tells me, getting out the car. "Just wait here." I nod, watching him go. I wonder if he's going to take me out somewhere else. He comes back a few minutes later holding two sundaes to go. I reach over and over the door for him as he passes me one of the ice creams. It's sticky toffee flavour- the best one of all.

"Thank you." I say, grinning widely at him. It's exactly what I need right now, ice cream never fails to pick me up especially when Ryder's given it to me.

"You can't have it yet." He warns, passing me his too. "You'll have to wait." He restarts the car and we're soon driving again. I look out the window, trying to figure out where we are, and then realise that he's driven into a drive- in theatre. It's playing the start of the Hunger Games, introducing the plot. I turn to him and smile.

"This is perfect Ry." I tell him, passing over his ice cream. "Thanks."I dig a spoon into mine and eat it happily, watching the movie. Ryder's hand finds mine and he squeezes it gently.

"I love you Marley." He says.

"I love you too."

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you want more or if you have any ideas/ prompts for future chapters :) If you liked this chapter you might like my story "Just Think About It" I will be updating it soon and it's also about Marley's bulimia x Thank you to everybody for reviewing!**

**MiggieMoo2014: I love your username! And thank you! I hope you like this chapter too :D**

**Guest (1****st**** guest review): Thank you! Here's the next chapter :)**

**Guest (2****nd**** guest review): Thanks for the ideas I will soon! :D**

**Reflections Of Twilight: It's my favourite book too! Well that and The Perks Of Being A Wallflower- I love them both :D And thank you! Hope you like this too :)**

**ryleyisperfect: Thank you! I'm glad you likes it! :D**


	3. Abuse

**Here's the next one- shot! Hope you all like it, and there's more fluffy Ryley! It's for the prompt "Abuse" so there are some dark (ish) themes involved..enjoy and please review! :D**

**Marley's POV…**

I open my front door cautiously and creep inside, closing it slowly behind me. I can't take any risks; It's 4 o'clock on a Friday, which means my dad will almost definitely be passed out drunk inside. Ever since Mom died he's been a lot worse, always shouting and screaming, so I try to stay at school for as long as I can before I know he'll get mad. I tiptoe up the stairs and into my bedroom. It consists of my small rectangular bed, little white closet and a window facing the street. Sighing tiredly, I lie back on my thin mattress.

Kitty and Unique had tried to convince me to go shopping with them but I'd refused reluctantly, using my excuse of having no money (which is actually true, it's just not the real reason), and instead dragged myself back here. At least he's still unconscious and I don't have to deal with him right now. Instead I pull out my Latin folder and look over my notes from today's lesson. We were looking at Present Participles and I still have absolutely no idea what they are. I'm highlighting all the examples I'd written down when I hear a drunken call.

"Marley! Get down here this instant you stupid cow!" He shouts. Flinching at the name, I throw my folder down and rush down the stairs, running my fingers through my hair anxiously.

"Yeah dad?" I reply sweetly, hoping that he'll have passed out again by the time I enter the living room. Unfortunately I see him sitting on our old black sofa, an empty beer bottle in his hand.

"Finally! What the hell were you doing?!" he demands, throwing the bottle at my head. I duck out of the way and bite my lip nervously.

"I'm sorry dad I was doing homework, I'll, I'll just get you some more beer." I gabble hurriedly and run into the kitchen. I find another bottle and take the lid off before rushing back to him and passing it over with a shaking hand. "Here you go." I say quietly. He glares at me and takes a swig. I start to retreat back towards the door but halt when I hear his rough voice again.

"Stop." He orders, setting the bottle down and walking towards me. His hand reaches out and starts to stroke my cheek and I watch it nervously out of the corner of my eye. "You look beautiful today my girl." I inhale sharply. _Run! _I think to myself, _Get away from him!_ ButI can't make myself move, it's like my feet are stuck to the ground and I'm frozen.

"Really, you do." He continues, his warm rancid-smelling breath making me feel even more uncomfortable. His fingers travel down to the buttons of my t- shirt and he undoes the first one before I take a step back.

"Dad.." I say, my voice cracking. "What are you doing?!"

"Get back here Marley."He instructs threateningly through gritted teeth. "Now."

I know that if I just refuse he'll get madder, and that's not something I want to deal with, so I return to my previous position.

"Good girl." He says softly, practically purring. I wrinkle my nose in disgust as he continues to touch my chest. I close my eyes and tell myself that it's be over soon but I can't make myself believe it. I don't understand how he could this to his only daughter. He finishes unbuttoning my shirt just as the doorbell rings. His eyes flash dangerously and we both turn to the front door- him in anger and me in confusion. Nobody from school's ever been here, I always arrange to meet up at their houses or at the mall and I always stop them from walking me home. It rings again and my dad turns back to me.

"You stupid bitch! Why would you tell anyone to come here?" He shouts, raising his hand. I step away from him and towards the door. Looking through the peephole, I see that it's Ryder. Unwillingly, I open the door a tiny bit.

"Ryder you can't be here." I say softly, looking behind me anxiously. Dad must have gone back into the living room as I can hear crashing noises. Great, that means more mess.

"Erm Marls…" He begins, glancing down to my shirt. "Did I interrupt something?" Mortified, I pull the two halves together and hold them tightly to cover my lacy black bra, my face flushing.

"You have to go!" I insist, just then I hear a shout from behind me.

"Marley ,you pathetic waste of space, get here _now!_"

I see Ryder's eyes flash in concern as he steps inside. "Marley who is that?"

"My dad." I say hurriedly "Now please get out!"

"No!" he exclaims. "I am not leaving you here."

We both turn at the sound of a door opening and my father walks out drunkenly, his eyes narrowing as he catches sight of Ryder.

"Who is this?" He asks me, coming closer again. "You little slag! You should know better than to drag your hook- ups into this house!" His fist suddenly comes in contact with my cheek and I gasp as he pushes me to the floor and starts to kick me. I whimper at the pain but a moment later I can't feel his boots hurting me. I open my eyes slowly to see him positioned against the wall and Ryder's hands gripping the top of his shirt.

"Don't you _ever_ hurt her." Says Ryder, shaking him. "You are a worthless piece of trash and you don't deserve to have such an amazing daughter as Marley. In fact you know what? You're not worth it." Releasing dad's shirt, he holds out his hand to me. "Come on Marls. Let's get out of here."I let him pull me up walk out the door with him, unable to stop the tears from falling down my face.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I sob, not wanting to look him in the eye. "Thank you though."

"Don't mention it Marls." He sighs. "But why didn't you tell me this was happening?"

"I guess, I just, I" I struggle to get my words together. "I don't know. I was just so scared of him, and too ashamed. How did you even find out where I live?" I ask, changing the subject.

"I followed you home." He explains. "And it took me like twenty minutes to work up the courage to ring your doorbell."

"Why would you want to do that?" I question curiously. I don't understand how anyone could care that much about me.

"Because I wanted to ask you if, well if you'd be my girlfriend Marley." He tells me sincerely. "But that doesn't matter now, we have to get you safe." He unexpectedly picks me up bridal- style and carries me inside his house and into his living room, where he sets me down on their couch and I instantly fall asleep, not realising just how tired I am.

When I wake I see Ryder sitting opposite me in an armchair, watching me anxiously. "I called the police." He says, after seeing that I've woken up. "They arrested him a few hours ago."

"How long was I asleep?" I ask, sitting up. My head is pounding and I groan at the movement.

"About six hours." He tells me. "It's half past one now"

"In the morning? Oh God, I'm so sorry Ry. You should get to sleep I'll go back home if he's not there." I say, feeling guilty.

"You're not going back there." Ryder declares. "You can sleep in our guest room and borrow my sister's PJs. I'm not letting you go again tonight."

My face softens, he is just perfect. "Thank you Ryder." I reply. "For everything. And the answer's yes by the way."

"Yes?" he repeats, confused.

"I will be your girlfriend." I clarify with a smile, before nestling back into the arm of couch. "It'd be my pleasure."

**Thank you for reading although I just realised it was kinda similar to last chapter, but I hope you liked it anyway! Please review if you did, or if you want more (especially if you have any ideas that you want me to include!) Thanks to everyone who already has :D**

He shouts. HWEEEE

**Guest: You're welcome! I'm glad you liked it :D I'm glad you like What No One Notices too :)**

**ryleyisperfect: Aw thank you so much! :) I'm really happy that you like it and that you ship Ryley too :D**


	4. New Year

**Hey sorry I haven't updated for ages but I had no ideas so I was kinda stuck :( Please leave feedback and any prompts! More fluffy Ryley ;) **

**For the prompt "New Year"**

**Marley's POV..**

"No thanks Sugar." I say as she offers me a red cup filled with some suspicious looking substance. "I'm good with just water."

She frowns at me before nodding. "Kay kay, sure." She says, her voice slurring. Just then, a footballer comes up behind her and places his hands on her hips as he starts to whisper in her ear. She giggles in response and they walk out together with their hands exploring each other's bodies. I roll my eyes; I still don't understand what's so great about going to and hosting parties just to get drunk and sleep with guys you've never even spoken to before.

"Hey there pretty lady, how about we follow their lead?" A husky voice says behind me. I turn and am about o push them away, disgusted, when I realise that it's Ryder standing there with a goofy grin on his face. "Hi Marls."

"Hey Ryder." I reply, smiling. He puts his arm around me and we start to walk outside, trying to avoid the crowd that has gathered around some drunk girl that's puking her guts out on the welcome mat.

We walk in silence until we reach the fields that back on to Sugar's garden. It's much more peaceful there; the noises from her house barely carry over and it's about quarter to twelve at night so there's nobody else out to disturb the quiet.

We sit down on the grass and he takes my hand in his. We sit like that for a while before I hear his gentle voice beside me. "Do you know what time it is?"

"No." I reply, only just realising that I've left my bag inside. "My phone's in Sugar's kitchen."

"And my battery's dead." He replies. "Now we'll miss the countdown."

I sigh. "It doesn't really matter. What's the big deal anyway? Everyone makes a fuss about a new year but what's the difference, really? It's just another day."

I can just make out Ryder looking at me in disbelief. "That's really how you think of it?"

I nod, but then realise he probably won't be able to see me. "Well yeah, it just brings disappointment."

"Come on Marls, that's not the way to look at it." He tells me. "It's a new start, another chance to turn it all around." I can't help but smile, remembering us singing "This Is The New Year" last week in Glee Club. "And Marley," He continues as we hear the people from the party counting down from ten extremely loudly. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. "I," Five. "Would give" Four. "The whole," Three. "Entire," Two. "World" One. "To you." He finishes by planting a soft kiss on my lips as a huge cheer erupts from the house.

I pull back after a while, a huge smile on my face. And, after looking up at the fireworks that are now lighting up the sky, I turn to him again.

"I think.." I begin, leaning towards him. "I have a new favourite holiday."

**Hope you liked it :) Please comment especially if you have any ideas for prompts! And I don't know if the New Year counts as a holiday but… yeah. And if you've ever seen "New Year's Eve" then you may have noticed that Marley's a bit like Ashton Kutcher's character at first :D Please check out my new story, Triple Dog: Glee Style and apparently Melissa Benoist and Blake Jenner are engaged! Oh, and also…**

**DEMI LOVATO IS GOING TO BE IN GLEE!**


End file.
